Dottor Linus
Tania Raymonde - Daniel Roebuck - | costar=Steve Boatright - Ufficiale | uncredited= | transcript=Dr. Linus transcript }} :Per l'insegnante di storia moderna vedi la voce Benjamin Linus (timeline parallela). è il settimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 110esimo dell'intera serie. Benjamin Linus è costretto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle sue manipolazioni. Intanto Jack e Richard fronteggiano i poteri dell'isola. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) alla supervisione degli studenti in punizione.]] Ben sta insegnando storia europea nella sua classe, e parla di un'isola dove ogni cosa è diventata chiara: l'isola d'Elba, dove Napoleone ha affrontato la sua prova più grande, ha perso i suoi poteri. Il preside Reynolds, alla fine della lezione impone a Ben di fare da supervisore durante le ore di punizione pomeridiane, per tutta la settimana, a causa di tagli del personale. Ben spiega che per lui non sarebbe stato possibile, perché durante quelle ore avrebbe avuto il Club di Storia, ma Reynolds gli dice che quei 5 studenti sarebbero sopravvissuti, e che quel corso era più che altro per Ben, che lo faceva sentire importante, non tanto per gli studenti. Dopodiché ingrazia Linus e se ne va. Ben sottolinea da sé "è Dottor Linus, veramente". Nella stanza dei professori, l'insegnante di scienze, il dottor Leslie Arzt, si sta lamentando riguardo una macchia di formaldeide e il suo equipaggiamento da laboratorio poco al passo coi tempi.Ben fa un appassionato discorso sull'importanza di imparare e "avere cura dei ragazzi", dicendo che il preside è solo un amministratore e non un docente e che rifiuta di arrendersi ai suoi ordini. Il supplente John Locke, si intromette nel discorso, dicendo che forse Ben dovrebbe essere il preside, dato che sembra avere a cuore le sorti della scuola. Quando Linus gli chiede chi lo appoggerebbe, Locke alza la mano dicendo che lui lo farebbe. A casa Ben sta cucinando al microonde un piatto pronto per suo padre . Roger chiede come vada il lavoro e Ben risponde che data la sua qualifica fare il babysitter agli studendi svogliati lo esaurisce, e che certe volte sente di essere un perdente, forse più di quanto non lo sia a casa. Nel frattempo sta cambiando la bombola dell'ossigeno per il padre, che dice di aver sempre sperato il meglio per il figlio, e spiegando di essere andato sull'Isola, alla Dharma, proprio per questo. "Immagina come sarebbero state le nostre vite se fossimo rimasti là... Chissà cosa saresti diventato". A quel punto suona il campanello, e Ben si ritrova Alex Rousseau alla porta, che chiede all'uomo come mai non ci fosse stato per il Club di Storia, nel pomeriggio. Rimane delusa dai cambiamenti, specialmente perché sperava che Ben avesse potuto aiutarla per il test che avrebbe dovuto sostenere. Ben si offre comunque per aiutarla la mattina successiva in biblioteca. In biblioteca Ben interroga Alex sulla compagnia delle Indie orientali. Quando la ragazza si trova in difficoltà si deprime e si arrabbia perché dà una grande importanza a quest'esame, per i sacrifici che sta facendo la madre. Ben la rassicura, dicendo che è una degli studenti più brillanti che lui abbia mai avuto, e che non ha nessuna preoccupazione riguardo il suo futuro. Quando si offre di scrivere una lettera di raccomandazioni, Alex si lascia sfuggire che il preside Reynolds è una sorta di pervertito. Ben le chiede di andare avanti e di spiegargli cosa sia successo, promettendole di non dire niente a nessuno, e Alex gli dice che il preside ed un'infermiera della scuola avevano avuto dei rapporti di natura sessuale in infermeria. Ben si reca al laboratorio di Arzt e chiede all'insegnante se fosse possibile accedere ad un indirizzo email di facoltà, quello dell'infermiera Kondracki, appunto. Arzt scopre da Ben che è possibile che l'infermiera e il preside Reynolds abbiano una relazione e dei comportamenti inappropriati, all'interno dell'edificio. Arzt capisce che Ben sta puntando all'incarico di preside, ed è d'accordo con lui, ma per il suo aiuto gli chiede un miglior posto auto ed una nuova attrezzatura da laboratorio. .]] Ben va nell'ufficio del Preside Reynolds. Gli mostra la corrispondenza email degli ultimi tre mesi con l'infermiera. Ben minaccia di mostrare il materiale al consiglio scolastico e alla moglie di Reynolds, e gli dice che vuole che si dimetta e lo raccomandi come sostituto - il consiglio scolastico ha molti riguardi verso il preside, e se arrivasse una raccomandazione nei riguardi di Ben, sicuramente il dr. Linus avrebbe il posto. In risposta però, Reynolds mostra una richiesta di Alex, che chiede a sua volta una lettera di raccomandazioni, e gli dice che il futuro della ragazza potrebbe essere compromesso se Ben decidesse di andare avanti con il suo ricatto. Gli offre, in pratica, il suo lavoro, e il suo potere, in cambio del futuro di Alex. Più tardi, Ben è da solo nell'ufficio di Reynolds per lasciare le copie delle email che incriminano il preside. Alex entra per ringraziare Reynolds della incredibile lettera di raccomandazione che le ha dato, e vede Ben. Lei gli chiede se per caso lui non c'entri qualcosa, ma lui nega. Subito dopo, Reynolds arriva e Ben che il Club di Storia è stato ripristinato, poiché il preside ha trovato qualcuno che lo sostituisca nella sorveglianza delle punizioni. Fuori dall'ufficio, Arzt è deluso di sapere che non avrà il parcheggio che aveva desiderato, così Ben gli offre il suo. Ben guarda con orgoglio e soddisfazione Alex che esce dall'ufficio. Timeline originale (2007) Alla Roccia Nera , Jack e Hurley arrivano alla Roccia Nera.]] Dopo essersi svegliati in un campo, Jack e Hurley si dirigono al Tempio. Hurley cerca di temporeggiare con Jack per fare in modo di non andare al Tempio, visto che Jacob gli ha detto che non sarebbe stato al sicuro. Richard Alpert appare e si offre per guidarli al Tempio. Hurley chiede a Jack se lui si fida di (Richard). Jack dice ad Hurley, "almeno lui non cerca di temporeggiare" e segue Richard. Richard li guida attraverso la giungla. Hurley gli chiede come sia possibile che Richard appaia ancora come 30 anni prima. Richard afferma che non è facile da spiegare, ma che Jacob gli ha fatto un dono. Arrivano alla Roccia Nera e Richard ammette di avere mentito quando ha detto che andavano al tempio perché là tutti sono morti, ma forse i loro amici ce l'hanno fatto e sono ancora vivi. ricorda le catene della Roccia Nera.]] Hurley racconta che Jacob gli ha suggerito che non sarebbe sicuro andare al Tempio. Richard è molto sorpreso e dice che non bisogna credere a cosa dice Jacob. Richard di dirige verso le rovine, dicendo che c'è una cosa che deve fare: morire. Dentro allo scafo, Richard dice a Jack che questa è la prima volta che entra dentro la nave da quando è arrivato tanto tempo prima sull'Isola. Richard apre una scatola con dei candelotti di dinamite e micce, Hurley gli dice che non è sicuro e che la dinamite non stabile. Richard afferma di non potersi uccidere anche se lo vorrebbe, è per questo che vuole che siano Hurley o Jack a farlo per lui. si siede con Richard per parlare.]] Richard racconta che Jacob lo ha toccato, questo può essere considerato un dono, ma è in realtà è soltanto una maledizione. Afferma di avere consacrato tutta la sua vita a Jacob, il quale aveva affermato che tutto avviene per una ragione precisa, che aveva un piano e che avrebbe condiviso il suo piano con Richard quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto. Richard ammette che ora che Jacob è morto, è ormai sicuro che la sua vita non abbia più uno scopo. Chiede a Jack di accendere un candelotto di dinamite per lui, rassicurandoli di aver lasciato la miccia abbastanza lunga per dare il tempo a Jack per uscire. Jack accende subito la miccia e si siede a parlare con Richard. Hurley non si sente a suo agio e decide di andarsene, invece Jack è rilassato e vuole parlare con Richard. fa fallire il piano di Richard.]] Richard incoraggia Jack ad uscire con Hurley, ma Jack è sicuro che nessuno di loro morirà. Jack dice a Richard di essere stato al Faro, ed aveva scoperto che Jacob lo aveva osservato da quando era un bambino. Jack è sicuro che Jacob lo abbia condotto all'Isola per una ragione, e che questa ragione sicuramente non era morire lì con Richard. Jack è certo di non sbagliarsi. la miccia brucia fino all'ultimo centimetro e poi si spegne. Jack offre di accendere un altro candelotto, ma Richard rifiuta. Jack pensa che dovrebbero tornare all'accampamento alla spiaggia. Alla spiaggia dice Ilana about Sayid's dark deeds.]] Dopo aver lasciato il tempio al tramonto, Ben corre velocemente nella giungla. Cade e vede una fila di torce accese che si muovono nella oscurità vicino a lui. Si rialza e corre da loro. Sono Ilana, Sun, Miles e Frank. Ilana chiede subito dove sta Sayid. Ben le risponde che, considerando che Sayid ha appena ucciso Dogen e Lennon, e che quindi non è l'ideale che lui si unisca a loro. Sun protestando dice ad Ilana che lei disse loro che sarebbero stati sicuri al Tempio, e Ilana risponde che questo era cio' che le era stato detto. Ben suggerisce loro di andare al campo sulla spiaggia. Ilana è d'accordo e si incamminano. ignora Ben che cerca di giustificarsi per aver ucciso Jaboc.]] Mentre si dirigono alla spiaggia, Miles chiede a Ben what "quella cosa" (facendo riferimento all'Uomo in Nero nella sua versione Fumo) era tornata al tempio. Ben dice that it was what killed Ilana's friends back at the statue. Ilana li interrompe e chiede a Ben di confermare che l'Uomo in Nero ha anche ucciso Jacob. Ben rimane attonito, ed Ilana, già sospettosa, da a Miles la sacca contenente le ceneri di Jacob così può indicare loro come Jacob morì. Miles si mette in contatto con le ceneri e determina che Ben ha ucciso Jacob. Ben subito nega, ma malamente. Miles insiste che invece è vero. Ilana innervosita diche a Ben che Jacob era ciò che fosse più vicino ad un padre. Il piccolo gruppo giunge alle rovine del campo sulla spiaggia. Ilana da istruzioni sul cibo, sul riparo and starting a fire and then sets to work making something with cable. Ben follows her around, launching into a defense of his innocence. Ancora una volta, lui è poco convincente, e Ilana lo ignora freddamente. rivela a Ben perché non pilotò il Volo Oceanic 815.]] Sun avvicina Ilana e le chiede quanto a lungo devono stare là, spiegando che lei ha bisogno di trovare suo marito. Ilana dice a Sun che anche lei vuole trovare Jin, in quanto anche il suo cognome è Kwon, e lei non sa se deve proteggere Sun, Jin, o entrambi. Sun le chiede cosa significa, e Ilana le spiega che loro sono candidati per sostituire Jacob. Lei dice che quando la sostituzione sarà fatta, loro scopriranno ciò che il lavoro comporta. Sun chiede quanti altri candidati ci sono, e Ilana le dice che sono rimasti solo 6 candidati. Ben entra nella tenda un tempo usata da Sawyer e comincia a cercare. Lui trova una bottiglia d'acqua della Oceanic e commenta a Frank che ricorda l'aereo che si spezza in due come fosse ieri. Frank dice che doveva essere lui a pilotare il volo 815 ma non si svegliò in tempo, e lui si domanda come sarebbe stata diversa la sua vita se avesse pilotato l'aereo. Ben gli fa notare come, indipendentemente, l'isola ha voluto Frank alla fine. aims her rifle at Ben.]] Ilana appare improvvisamente, punta il suo fucile a Ben e gli ordina di camminare. Lo guida tenendolo sotto mira fino al cimitero delle vittime del disastro aereo e lo lega vicino ad un albero, da una caviglia immobilizzandolo con un cavo e foot iron she has made. Gli passa una pala e gli comanda di scavarsi la sua propria tomba. Ben comincia lentamente a scavare con Ilana che lo osserva a distanza. Più tardi Miles arriva con alcuni fagioli verdi e una banana per Ben, ma Ben dice di non avere fame. Ben dice a Miles che gli darà $3.2 milioni se Miles lo aiuta ad uscire da questa situazione. Miles risponde che sarebbe più facile per lui prendere gli 8 milioni di dollari in diamanti sepolti con Nikki e Paulo nella vicina tomba. Ben dice che non può credere che Miles possa rimanere là e guardare Ben mentre viene giustiziato per aver ucciso Jacob, alla quale non importava di essere ucciso. Miles replica dicendo che a Jacob importava, e fino alla fine, Jacob sperava di essersi sbagliato su Ben. Ben resta stupito. aims his rifle at a surprised Ilana.]] Poi, quando Ben sta quasi finendo di scavare, l'Uomo in Nero arriva sotto forma di Locke mentre nessuno sta guardando. Chiede a Ben cosa sta facendo e perchè, e Ben gli dice che sta scavando la sua stessa tomba perché Ilana pianifica di ucciderlo per aver assassinato Jacob. Locke dice che non vuole che Ben muoia. Dice a Ben che sta radunando un gruppo per lasciare l'isola, e che lui pensa che Ben sarebbe la persona più adatta a prendersi cura dell'isola una volta che lui e il suo gruppo saranno partiti. Ben gli fa notare di essere ammanettato all'albero. Locke points at Ben's foot iron, which then falls open. Locke invita Ben ad andare alla Stazione Idra, ma Ben si lamenta del fatto che Ilana arriverà subito dopo di lui. Locke dice a Ben che ha lasciato un fucile per lui a 200 yards nella giungla, e che se Ben adesso corre, lui può arrivare là e precedere Ilana. Ben guarda verso Ilana, che è ferma poco distante da lui. I loro sguardi si incontrano. Dalla prospettiva di Ilana, solo Ben è visibile; lei non può vedere Locke. Ben corre nella foresta e Ilana si precipita ad inseguirlo. Ben raggiunge il fucile posizionato da Locke e lo punta a sorpresa verso Ilana, che mette giù la sua arma. Dopo un lungo momento di tensione, Ilana chiede perché Ben stia aspettando a spararle. Lui dice che sa quello che Ilana sta provando perché lui ha visto sua figlia Alex morire di fronte a lui. Ben, che è chiaramente addolorato e vergognato, dice che lui ha sacrificato ogni cosa, inclusa la vita di sua figlia, per l'isola nel nome di Jacob, al quale non gliene è importato. , Jack and Richard join the survivors where it all started.]] Ben dice che era arrabbiato e confuso quando ha accoltellato Jacob, ed era terrorizzato dal fatto che aveva perso ciò che più aveva importanza per lui, il suo potere — ma ciò che realmente gli importava di più, Alex, se n'era già andata. Dice ad Ilana che è dispiaciuto per aver ucciso Jacob, e che non si aspetta che lei lo perdoni, perché lui non potrà mai perdonare se stesso. Ben abbassa il suo fucile, e le chiede il permesso di lasciarlo andare. Ilana gli chiede dove andrà, e Ben dice che andrà da Locke. Lei gli chiede perché, e lui risponde che Locke è l'unico che lo accetta nel suo gruppo. Ilana rivela che lo accetta nel suo gruppo, tanto da sorprendere Ben. Lei, riprende il suo fucile e si dirige di nuovo verso la spiaggia. Ben guarda sotto shock Ilana per un secondo, e poi la segue. gives the order to proceed as planned.]] Ben e Ilana tornati di nuovo al campo nella spiaggia. Ben vede Sun e si offre di aiutarla. Sun tentennando gli chiede di aiutarla con il telo, e così lui fa. Frank aggiunge legna al fuoco. Miles esamina un grosso diamante. Ilana sits holding her pouch of Jacob's ashes. Hurley, Richard, e Jack appaiono, e Sun corre felice a salutarli, abbracciando forte Hurley e Jack. Jack sposta lo sguardo su Ben che sta in disparte dal gruppo, guardando altrove. Anche Richard è in disparte dal gruppo, adesso composto di 8 persone. ♪ Uno scuro periscopio di sottomarino, non visibile dal gruppo nella spiaggia, irrompe dalla superficie del mare e viaggia accanto la riva. Il periscopio guarda il gruppo nella spiaggia, e l'ufficiale osservatore all'interno del sottomarino comunica che ci sono persone sulla spiaggia e chiede se si devono fermare. Charles Widmore, esaminando degli appunti, dice all'ufficiale osservatore di procedere come pianificato. Curiosità Generale * Con questo episodio, Ben diventa il quarto personaggio ad avere un episodio di flashback, un episodio di flashforward ed un episodio di flashsideways incentrato esclusivamente su di lui. Gli altri sono Kate, Jack e Sayid. *Questo è il primo episodio che ha una linea temporale parallela incentrata su qualcuno che non era sul volo Oceanic 815 in nessuna delle due linee temporali. *Viene fatto intendere che Miles ha letto i pensieri dei defunti Paulo e Nikki nelle tombe, venendo a conoscenza del fatto che sono stati sepolti vivi, con i diamanti. A fine episodio la presenza di uno dei diamanti implica che dev'essere stata messa in atto una sorta di profanazione delle tombe. *Jon Gries ha interpretato Roger Linus da giovane nel 1964, come uomo di mezza età nel 1973 e nel 1977, come uomo anziano nel 1992 e vecchio nel 2004. E' il più ampio raggio d'età (40 anni) in cui lo stesso attore interpreta lo stesso personaggio nelle diverse fasi della vita durante l'intera serie. *Richard Alpert fa capire di essere arrivato sull'Isola sulla Roccia Nera. *Questo è il primo episodio ad avere un flashsideway in cui Jack non è presente. *Sul muro dell'ufficio del preside Reynolds è presente un poster di un'isola. *Questo è il primo episodio ad avere un flashsideway in cui l'isola è menzionata in una conversazione. *Questa è la prima volta che Hurley viene visto al campo sulla spiaggia dall'episodio "L'inizio della fine". *Jack ed Hurley sono i primi passeggeri del volo 316, che hanno viaggiato nel tempo per incontrare nuovamente altri principali passeggeri del volo 316 rimasti nel presente (Lapidus, Ben e Sun). Note di produzione *Sayid, Desmond, Claire, Sawyer, Jin, e Kate non compaiono in questo episodio. *Con questo episodio, Cusick è assente da 6 episodi consecutivi come è accaduto a Daniel Dae Kim (Stagione 3) ed ad Harold Perrineau (Stagione 4) per la seconda più lunga striscia di non apparizione mentre è ancora personaggio regolare, secondo solo all'assenza di Harold Perrineau nella Stagione 2 con 7 episodi consecutivi. *Jorge Garcia ha dichiarato nel suo podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard, di aver improvvisato quando chiede a Richard Alpert se fosse un vampiro. Garcia non era sicuro che sarebbe stata lasciata, ma - con sua stessa sorpresa - la battuta è rimasta. *Questa è la prima volta che viene vista La Roccia Nera dall'episodio . **La seconda volta che appare La Roccia Nera in questo episodio, l'inquadratura iniziale è presa dalla puntata "Esodo, prima parte". *I produttori affermarono che mentre né Paulo e né Nikki volevano apparire nella Stagione 6, loro volevano invece creare uno "shout-out".http://www.cnn.com/2010/SHOWBIZ/TV/02/02/lost.producers.take.questions.ppl/index.html *Questa è la prima volta nella serie che Josh Holloway (Sawyer) manca per tre episodi di fila. Questo lascia Matthew Fox ed Evangeline Lilly essere gli unici attori a non mancare per più di due episodi di seguito nella serie. *Questo episodio segna l'ultima apparizione nella serie del dottor Leslie Arzt. Errori *Quando Alex e Ben discutono riguardo al test di storia di Alex, alcuni ciuffi di capelli di Alex stanno dietro la schiena, mentre in altre scene cadono in avanti. *Quando Ilana sorveglia Ben mentre sta scavando la tomba in alcune inquadrature il fucile è ricoperto di sabbia, in altre completamente pulito. *L'arrivo del mostro di fumo nero dell'uomo in nero riecheggia tutto intorno a Ben, anche se non viene sentito da Ilana che si trova ad una distanza ravvicinata. *Nella scena all'interno della Roccia Nera, sia Jack che Richard hanno un po' di barba. Quando arrivarono in spiaggia, entrambi sono quasi rasati. *Quando il dottor Arzt ed il dottor Linus stanno parlando, la maglietta del dottor Arzt viene mostrata in alcuni scatti con il pulsante in alto aperto ed in altri chiusa. *Durante le scene in cui è mostrata sulla lavagna la parola Elba, questa è scritta in maniera differente. *Anche se gli eventi dell'episodio "Tutti amano Hugo" collocano questo episodio meno di una settimana dopo lo sbarco del volo Oceanic 815 nel settembre 2004, ed Alex si sta candidando a Yale, dove le domande vengono accettate entro il 31 dicembre, Alex afferma che ha bisogno di Ben per aiutarla a studiare per il test AP di venerdì. L'esame AP della storia europea viene rilasciato solo a maggio. *Quando Jack, Hurley e Richard tornano dalla Roccia Bera ed arrivano al campo sulla spiaggia, vengono da sinistra. Nell'episodio "Esodo, seconda parte" la Rousseau guida il gruppo verso la Roccia Nera lasciando il campo spiaggia dalla destra, andando in senso antiorario attorno alla battigia dell'isola. *Dopo che Jack ha risvegliato Hurley, sembra che stia piovendo leggermente nelle inquadrature del primo piano di Jack, ma non nei primi piani di Hurley o nei campi lunghi. *Quando l'uomo in nero parla con Ben, quest'ultimo si è asciugato il sangue che gli colava dal naso. Questo non era presente prima della scena, ma rimane per il resto dell'episodio. Una scena in cui Ilana ha colpito Ben, che gli ha reso il naso sanguinante, ha dovuto essere cancellata a causa di limiti di tempo. Questo fatto viene spiegato nel commento audio dell'episodio. *Miles ha detto a Ben che Nikki e Paulo sono stati sepolti vivi, poi la telecamera si è concentrata su due tombe portandoci a credere che fosse la tomba di Nikki e Paulo di cui stava parlando Miles. Tuttavia, se si guarda più da vicino, si può vedere che in realtà è la tomba di Ana Lucia e Libby. Tematiche ricorrenti * Ben è l'insegnante di Alex nella linea temporale parallela. * Ilana trascina via Ben dagli altri, fino alle tombe per fargli scavare la sua stessa fossa. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Ben si sta prendendo cura di suo padre, Roger, in contrapposizione all'averlo ucciso nella linea temporale originale. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Ben cambia la bombola d'ossigeno al padre, evidentemente malato, mentre nella linea temporale originale lo uccide con del gas mortale. * Richard vuole che Jack lo uccida, mentre Jack adesso sa che nessuno dei due può morire. * Richard rivela che chiunque sia stato toccato da Jacob ha ricevuto in dono l'immortalità. * Ben viene incatenato. (Prigionia) * Alla Roccia Nera Richard prende in mano le sue catene. * Ilana riprende Ben nel suo gruppo alla spiaggia, perdonandolo per aver ucciso Jacob. * Ben ed Arzt non si sono mai incontrati nella linea temporale originale, ma nella linea temporale parallela sono amici ed insegnanti nella stessa scuola. * Ilana costringe Ben a scavare la sua stessa tomba pensando di ucciderlo, per aver a sua volta assassinato Jacob. (Vita e morte) * Nella linea temporale originale, Ben sacrifica sua figlia per mantenere il potere. Nella linea temporale parallela, sacrifica il suo potere per salvare il futuro di Alex. * Ben dice a Frank che anche se non ha pilotato il volo 815, l'isola è riuscita lo stesso ad averlo. * Richard torna alla Roccia Nera per provare ad uccidersi. * Ben scrive Elba sulla lavagna. Elba è un anagramma di Abel, Abele, il fratello di Caino nella Bibbia. * Ben e Richard sono lontani e opposti nel gruppo che si riunisce alla spiaggia quando vengono visti attraverso il periscopio del Galaga. Richard indossa inoltre vestiti scuri, mentre Ben una maglietta dai colori chiari. * Richard mente, ammettendolo più tardi, a Jack ed Hurley per portarli tutti alla Roccia Nera. (Truffe e inganni) * Roger dice di aver creduto al Progetto DHARMA perché erano persone perbene. (Buoni e cattivi) Riferimenti culturali * Terminator: il personaggio principale di questo film d'azione del 1984 di James Cameron è un cyborg che viaggia nel tempo. Poiché Richard sembra non invecchiare, Hurley, durante la loro marcia verso la Roccia Nera, chiede a Richard se stesse viaggiando nel tempo o se fosseun cyborg. * Danny l'eletto: questo libro del 1967, scritto da Chaim Potok, viene visto mentre Ben sta rovistando nella tenda di Sawyer al campo sulla spiaggia. Il libro parla di due adolescenti ebrei che formano un'amicizia nonostante provengano da mondi diversi. * Benjamin Disraeli: un altro libro che Ben trova nella scorta di Sawyer è intitolato Benjamin Disraeli: Justice and Truth in Action. Non viene mostrato il nome dell'autore sulla sovraccoperta. Potrebbe essere semplicemente un oggetto di scena, piuttosto che un vero e proprio libro. Benjamin Disraeli (1804-1881) fu un primo ministro britannico, parlamentare, statista conservatore e scrittore. La giustizia è verità nell'azione è una sua famosa citazione. Nelle opere Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie (1865) ed Attraverso lo specchio e quel che Alice vi trovò (1871) illustrate dall'artista Sir John Tenniel (1820-1914), il personaggio vestito di carta bianca è basato su Disraeli. * Napoleone Bonaparte: Ben insegna di questo influente leader politico e militare di Francia, che fu esiliato sull'isola d'Elba nel 1814. * Charles Cornwallis, I marchese Cornwallis: il dottor Linus interroga Alex su questo ufficiale dell'esercito britannico che nel 1786 fu nominato governatore generale e comandante in capo dell'India. L'East India Company Act del 1786 stabilì che i poteri del Governatore Generale fossero ampliati per conferirgli il potere, in casi particolari, di scavalcare la maggioranza del suo Consiglio ed agire sulla sua speciale responsabilità. * Compagnia britannica delle Indie orientali: il dottor Linus interroga Alex su questa prima società commerciale inglese. La società fu fondata il 31 dicembre 1600 per perseguire il commercio con le Indie Orientali, ma finì per commerciare principalmente con il subcontinente indiano e la Cina. Il Charter Act del 1813 asserì la sovranità della Corona britannica sui territori indiani detenuti dalla Società. Al momento della Carta, il potere della East India Trading Company si estese a tutta l'India, fatta eccezione per il Punjab, il Sindh ed il Nepal. * Vasco da Gama: un poster di questo esploratore portoghese vissuto tra il 1469 ed il 1524 è affisso nella classe di Ben. Vasco da Gama fu uno degli esploratori di maggior successo nell'Europa dell'Età della Scoperta ed il comandante delle prime navi a navigare direttamente dall'Europa all'India. * Cristoforo Colombo: un'immagine di questo esploratore italiano vissuto tra il 1451 ed il 1506 è esposta nell'aula di Ben. Colombo era un navigatore, colonizzatore ed esploratore i cui viaggi attraverso l'Oceano Atlantico portarono alla generale consapevolezza europea dei continenti americani nell'emisfero occidentale. * Jobber: nella versione originale come Sawyer prima di lui, Miles si riferisce a Nikki e Paulo chiamandoli jabronis, un termine usato nel wrestling per definire un wrestler che è stato prenotato per perdere regolarmente gli incontri (chiamato jobbing). Questo termine è simile ad essere una maglia rossa, od un aspirante. * Twenty Questons: Arzt non vuole giocare a questo gioco parlatorio che incoraggia il ragionamento deduttivo e la creatività. Il gioco aumentò di popolarità durante la fine degli anni '40 quando divenne il format per un programma settimanale di successo di quiz radiofonico. * Niccolò Macchiavelli: il principale Reynolds paragona Ben a questo diplomatico e filosofo politico del XVI secolo, noto per le sue astuzie ed ingannevoli manipolazioni. Il Principe, la sua opera più famosa, descrive i modi in cui un governante può controllare il suo popolo. Raccomanda, tra le altre cose, che il principe debba essere un personaggio pubblico al di sopra di ogni rimprovero, mentre agisce privatamente amorevolmente per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Osserva anche che a volte i buoni risultati si verificano anche se vengono compiute cattive azioni. * Università Yale: nella linea temporale parallela, Alex Rousseau vuole essere una studentessa universitaria in questa università statunitense, fondata nel 1701 nello stato del Connecticut. L'università prese il nome da Elihu Yale (1649-1721), che fu il primo grande benefattore dell'istituzione. Yale, uomo d'affari di successo, fece la sua fortuna attraverso il suo lavoro come rappresentante, dal 1671 al 1692, della Compagnia britannica delle Indie orientali. Tecniche di narrazione * Ben tenta di ricattare il preside della scuola con la conoscenza di un affare illecito per usurpare la sua posizione, ma il principale minaccia Alex che fa cedere Ben. Sull'isola, Ben ha ricattato Widmore grazie alla conoscenza del suo affare al di fuori dell'isola per usurpare la sua posizione, e Widmore si vendica minacciando Alex, ma Ben chiama il suo bluff perdendo. * Hurley parla della morte di Arzt quando è nella Roccia Nera, nello stesso episodio in cui vediamo una buona parte della vita di Arzt come insegnante, nel flashsideway. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Ben si prende cura di suo padre, Roger, mentre lo uccide nella linea temporale originale. Per questo, dà a suo padre il gas salvavita, contro il gas mortale nella linea temporale originale. * Quando Ben parla alla sua classe dell'esilio di Napoleone all'Isola d'Elba, sembra che stia parlando dell'Isola e della sua relazione con essa, con una particolare enfasi sul tema della perdita di potere. * Si vede Charles Widmore avvicinarsi all'isola via sottomarino. * Ben afferma che la spiaggia sarà un rifugio sicuro, simile alla convinzione dei sopravvissuti dell'Oceanic 815 che la spiaggia doveva essere un rifugio sicuro dagli Altri, guidati da Ben. * La descrizione di Richard di seguire un uomo che sosteneva che tutto fosse accaduto per un motivo prima di scoprire che l'uomo era morto senza alcuna soluzione al suo piano, sentendo che la sua vita non aveva valore, descrive anche la relazione di Jack con Locke, la morte di Locke e Jack che segue le istruzioni di Locke per tornare sull'isola, dove nulla è andato bene. * Richard ha detto di aver seguito un uomo che gli disse che tutto accade per una ragione. * Nella linea temporale parallela, quando Ben stava parlando per la prima volta ad Arzt nella mensa, Arzt si stava asciugando la camicia. Nell'episodio "Esodo, seconda parte", le persone stavano asciugando Arzt dalle loro camicie. * Richard diventa cinico e decide che il dono di Jacob è in realtà una maledizione. Hurley era convinto di essere stato maledetto fino a quando Jacob interpretava le sue abilità come un dono. * Ben gestiva sull'isola un club del libro presumibilmente centrato sulle sue preferenze, e gestisce un club di storia nella linea temporale parallela, probabilmente anche sulla base della sua soddisfazione. * Ilana parla con Sun dei candidati e, pochi minuti dopo, Ben in qualche modo ignaro gli si presenta di fronte a lui il libro The Chosen. Scava la vecchia bottiglia oceanica che Jack usa più tardi per rendere Hurley il protettore dell'isola. * Durante la scena dell'incontro, la colonna sonora in sottofondo è una versione della colonna sonora dell'episodio "Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte", che è stata ascoltata per la prima volta quando i 6 della Oceanic sono tornati a casa. Il nome della traccia, insieme ad Hurley e Jack che tornano in spiaggia per la prima volta da tre anni (la loro casa sull'isola) dà la sensazione che i personaggi siano tornati a casa. * Richard dice di avere qualcuno che lo uccide alla Roccia Nera, come quando disse a John Locke di convincere qualcun altro ad uccidere suo padre, anche lui nella Roccia Nera. * Ben è costretto ad eseguire il lavoro manuale sotto la minaccia delle armi, dopo aver ordinato in precedenza il lavoro a Kate e Sawyer alla cava. * Ben riferisce ad Ilana che Sayid stava sopra i corpi di Dogen e Lennon con un pugnale insanguinato, quindi è abbastanza sicuro che li abbia uccisi. Qualche minuto dopo, Miles dice ad Ilana - con una formulazione deliberata mentre guarda Ben - di come sia abbastanza sicuro che Ben è quello che ha ucciso Jacob perché era sopra il corpo di Jacob con un pugnale insanguinato. * Ben afferma che Jacob, che ha accusato direttamente di ambivalenza nei suoi confronti, non si è preoccupato di essere ucciso, ma viene rivelato che Jacob aveva una speranza specifica per Ben. * Jack, un medico, è d'accordo per la seconda volta sull'isola alla richiesta di un personaggio di essere soppresso. In questo caso, tuttavia, è sicuro che il tentativo non avrà successo. * Nel flashsideway, Locke pensa che Ben dovrebbe essere il nuovo responsabile. Nella line atemporale originale, Locke ha sostituito Ben come leader degli Altri. Analisi della storia * Quelli che non erano andati con l'Uomo in Nero decisero di dirigersi verso la spiaggia. * Nel flashsideway, Locke alza la mano e indica che avrebbe ascoltato/seguito Ben. Nella linea temporale originale, Locke seguì Ben inizialmente, poi prese la guida degli Altri ed ordinò a Ben di andare. * Ben deve affrontare le conseguenze dell'uccisione di Jacob. * L'uomo in nero offre a Ben la guida dell'isola quando lui ed il suo gruppo se ne vanno. * Dopo che Miles rivela ad Ilana che Ben ha ucciso Jacob, tratta Ben come un nemico fino a quando non le racconta della morte di Alex, venendo perdonato. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Hurley menziona la morte di Arzt a causa della dinamite della Roccia Nera. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Roger parla con Ben di quando lo portò sull'isola per il Progetto DHARMA. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Frank menziona il fatto di come avrebbe dovuto essere lui il pilota del Volo Oceanic 815. (Morte accertata) * Ben offre a Miles 3.200.000 di dollari, riferendosi al periodo in cui Miles tentò di estorcere quella somma da lui. (Pessimi affari) (Il padre che non c'era) * Miles menziona a Ben che Nikki and Paulo sono stati sepolti vivi nelle tombe con 8.000.000 di dollari in diamanti. Successivamente Miles recupera i diamanti. (Exposé) * Ben dice ad Ilana di come avrebbe potuto impedire la morte di Alex. (Cambio delle regole) * Ilana costringe Ben a scavare la sua stessa tomba pensando di uccidenrlo, per aver a sua volta assassinato Jacob. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Ben dice ancora una volta che il mostro di fumo ha ucciso la squadra di Ilana alla Statua, ma questa volta dimentica di aggiungere di aver ucciso Jacob. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) * Nella linea temporale parallela, Arzt si rivolge a Locke definendolo Il Sostituto. (Il sostituto) * Jack spiega a Richard come abbia visto la sua casa d'infanzia nello specchio del faro di Jacob. (Il faro) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Ben trova le riviste pornografiche nascoste di Sawyer nella sua tenda. (Déjà vu) * Ben aiuta suo padre con l'ossigeno, richiamando la loro vita sull'isola quando Benjamin uccise suo padre con il gas. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Widmore trova di nuovo l'isola, anche se Ben gli disse che non ci sarebbe riuscito. (Cambio delle regole) * Richard racconta di essere stato toccato da Jacob. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Ben Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi